


My Milkshakes Bring

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, M/M, Milkshakes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: ...all the boys to the yard. Or: Allura and Coran just happen to comment on how Keith and Shiro finally tried some innocent milkshakes. Probably.Oneshot/drabble





	My Milkshakes Bring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/393812) by heero-yuy. 



"Hi Keith!" Allura said brightly, walking into the room with Coran at her side. "Oh! It looks like you just had one of those...what do you call them on earth...milkshakes!"

"They're great, aren't they?" Coran put in, smiling too.

Keith didn't respond right away. His eyes were wide. Sure enough, there was something on his chin, something white. Surely just a delicious vanilla milkshake or something, right?

As he wiped his mouth quickly, the door behind him opened. Shiro stepped out, fiddling with something at his waist. His pants actually, if anyone looked too closely.

"Fuck," he muttered. "That was good."

"Sounds like Shiro had a milkshake too!" said Coran.

Uh..sure.


End file.
